theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Meadow
My fifty-seventh fanfiction. (It's a warm and sunny day in Royal Woods, the eleven siblings are at the park, having a family picnic under a large blanket, Lori is taking care of Lily, she then poops her diaper) LORI: Looks like I'd need to change your diaper, Lily. - Lori said LILY: Poo Poo. - Lily babbled (Luan is feeding the squirrels nuts, Lana is petting them, then a bunch of squirrels then attacks Lana, she runs) LUAN: No one likes a critter. (laughs) - Luan laughs - Get it? (The squirrels then attacks Luan, who runs away; Luna is playing her acoustic guitar with Lola watching) LOLA: Nice playing, Luna. - Lola praised LUNA: Thanks, little dudette. - Luna thanked (Lynn is tossing a football with Lisa, she catches it) LYNN: Nice catch, Lisa. - Lynn complimented LISA: Nice throw, Lynn. - Lisa said (Lincoln is sitting on the blanket, eating a sandwich, he finish eating it) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) There's nothing like a sibling picnic at the park. (Lincoln then gets up and decide to go for a walk in the forest, he finds a long patch of vines) LINCOLN: A long patch of vines? - Lincoln ask (Lincoln pulls the vines away, revealing a large beautiful meadow, Lincoln gasps in awe) LINCOLN: A meadow? - Lincoln ask (Lincoln then walk around the meadow and gazes at the scenery, they're large, round hills, flowers blooming, a small pond with some frogs, a large lake to swim in, and a sole log to sit on) LINCOLN: This meadow is amazing. - Lincoln said, peaceful (Birds then flock around Lincoln, he then sits on the log and pulls out a comic, he hears birds singing) LINCOLN: (sighs) This is so relaxing, birds are singing, flowers are the blooming, and the atmosphere is perfect. - Lincoln said, relaxed FIVE MINUTES LATER (Lincoln is reading his comic on the log he was sitting on, he then remembers something) LINCOLN: Oh yeah! - Lincoln reminded (Lincoln then grab his comic and walk out of the meadow, he place the vines back as they were, he then run back to his sisters) LUNA: Hey, dude. - Luna greeted - Where were you? LINCOLN: I was in the woods for a hike. - Lincoln claims LANA: I save you an extra soda, Lincoln. - Lana said - (toss a can to Lincoln) Here you go. (Lincoln catches the soda and opens it) LINCOLN: Thank you. - Lincoln thanked TWO HOURS LATER (After a fun time at the park, the siblings pack their things and head to the van, Lynn is struggling to carry the picnic basket) LYNN: Why is this so heavy?! - Lynn ask, exhausted (The picnic basket then shakes, startling Lynn, the flaps are open, revealing Lana eating) LANA: Hey, Lynn. - Lana greeted LYNN: (facepalms) Are you serious?! - Lynn said, annoyed (Lana got out of the basket as she and Lynn got into the van and head head home) LATER THAT NIGHT (The siblings are getting ready for bed, Lincoln is brushing his teeth in his room and he spit in his waste bucket) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) Man, that meadow was so amazing, that I'm going back tomorrow. But, I can't let my ten sisters know about it, they spoiled everything fun for me. (yawns) (Lincoln then fell on his bed and went to sleep) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln then pack everything in his backpack and uses the inflatable slide to slide down the house) LINCOLN: No sisters, good start. - Lincoln claims, happy (Lincoln begin walking on the footpath, Lana see's him and she runs to her room to pack her backpack, she is about to head out, but Lola see's her) LOLA: Where are you going?! - Lola ask LANA: Um... to school. - Lana said, nervous (Lola shrugs and she put on her sleeping mask for a nap, she then fell asleep) LANA: (wipes her forehead) Phew, that was close. - Lana said, relieved (Lana then walk out of the door and she grabs her pogo-stick and hops after Lincoln) TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER (Lana has reach the forest and jump off of her pogo-stick and find the path Lincoln has taken yesterday, she reach the vine patch, Lana pull the vines and she see's the meadow, she's in complete joy) LANA: A meadow! - Lana said, joy (Lincoln is lying on the log, sighing in relaxation, he hears another sigh, but it wasn't him; He finds Lana lying next to him) LINCOLN: Lana! What are you doing here?! - Lincoln ask, shocked LANA: Well, when I'd found this peaceful meadow, I've found you. - Lana revealed - And I followed you through the woods. LINCOLN: Hmph, make sense, Lana. - Lincoln admitted - So, what are we sitting here for? Let's have fun! LANA: YEAH! - Lana said, excited (The duo then have fun in the calm and peaceful meadow, they roll down hills, climbing trees, Lincoln is swimming in the lake with Lana, and the two are now on the grass, starring at the clouds) LANA: That cloud looks like a rabbit eating marshmallows. - Lana pointed out LINCOLN: That cloud looks like a horse on a bicycle. - Lincoln pointed (Lincoln and Lana then share a laugh, then a bunch of bunnies appear around them, they cuddle the bunnies) LINCOLN: Man, this was the best fun I've ever had. - Lincoln said, calm - I'm glad that you followed me here, Lana. LANA: No problem, big brother. - Lana said, relaxed - This meadow was quiet and peaceful. (Back at the house, Lola is napping on her bed, she wakes up, miffed) LOLA: Wait a minute! It's Saturday, school's cancelled! (yawning) But, I'm too tired to yell about it. - Lola yawned (Lola then went back to sleep; At the meadow, Lana then removes her hat, Lincoln notices Lana's pigtails) LINCOLN: I was wondering, why is your hair in pigtails, Lana? - Lincoln ask LANA: Well, before I got my hat, I wanted to put my hair in a ponytail like Lynn and Luan's, but I decide that pigtails are better. - Lana revealed - And do you know who suggested them to me? LINCOLN: Who? - Lincoln ask LANA: You, Lincoln. - Lana pointed out - If you've never suggested that I'd wear pigtails, my hair would never be like this. LINCOLN: No problem. - Lincoln accepted - You look cute wearing them. (Lincoln then tickles Lana's pigtails, she laughs and falls on Lincoln, she tickles him, he laughs) LINCOLN: Stop, that tickles. - Lincoln laughed - I guess we keep this meadow our little secret. (The two then share a laugh, they got on their knees on the log and they cutely rub their noses together) LATER THAT DAY (The two are walking home from a fun time at the meadow, they reach the front yard, as they find Luna is playing her violin on the staircase) LUNA: Hey, dudes. - Luna greeted - Where you two been at? LINCOLN: The mall. - Lincoln answered LANA: The movies. - Lana answered (The two stare at each other in confusion) LANA AND LINCOLN: The park. - Lana and Lincoln answered (Lincoln and Lana shut themselves up, Luna shrugs and went inside, they wiper their foreheads) LINCOLN: That was close. - Lincoln said, relieved LANA: I hope the siblings don't found out about the meadow. - Lana said, worried THE NEXT DAY (Lana is swimming with the frogs, Lincoln have his feet in the water) LINCOLN: These frogs are hopping everywhere. - Lincoln said (He then finds a familiar face with him) LUAN: Yeah, let's hop to it! (laughs) - Luan joked (He then find all of the other sisters in the meadow with them, he angrily grabs Lana) LINCOLN: (vexed) Lana, you promised not to tell anyone! - Lincoln said, mad LANA: I swear I didn't tell! - Lana protested - I may of yell a bit too much. FLASHBACKS TO YESTERDAY (Lana is in the bathtub, taking a bubble bath with Hops) LANA: (yelling) Man. Hops, that meadow was peaceful! - Lana said, joy - It's in the forest, near a patch of vines! (Unbeknownst to Lana, the others are eavesdropping on her, they then smile at this plan, Lana see's them) LANA: Get out of here! - Lana ordered - Hops, sic' em! (Hops them chase the others out of the bathroom) BACK TO THE PRESENT LANA: Sorry, Linc. I yell when I get happy! - Lana claims LINCOLN: (sighs) It's not your fault, Lana. - Lincoln forgived (The others gathered around Lincoln and Lana) LINCOLN: You know, it's actually more fun with all eleven of us. - Lincoln claims LUNA: Thanks, dude. - Luna thanked - It's pretty peaceful around here. (Everyone then agreed with this as they're having fun at the meadow, Lori is checking her phone, she see's Lana chasing Lincoln with a snake, Luna and Leni are watching the clouds with Lily, Lola is picking out flowers, Lisa is with some birds in a tree, Luan is sitting by the pond with her feet in the water, and Lucy and Lynn are rolling down the hills) ONE HOUR LATER (The siblings are in a circle, sitting on pillows, Luna is playing her acoustic guitar) LINCOLN: Man, this is fun! - Lincoln said, happy LORI: Yep, this is literally the most quiet day I've ever had. - Lori said, relaxed LYNN: (lying on the grass) This is nice, real nice. - Lynn said, calm (It shows the siblings, sans Lana, are in the lake water, swimming) LORI: This water is perfect. - Lori said LOLA: Lana, get in here! - Lola said - The water's perfect! (Lana is floating in the pond, swimming with the frogs) LANA: (relaxed) No way, I got my own swimming hole. - Lana claims LATER AT DUSK (The siblings are staring at the clouds) LINCOLN: That cloud looks like a volcano. - Lincoln spotted LUAN: That cloud looks like a swarm of butterflies. - Luan said LENI: Why does that cloud have six colors? - Leni ask (Lola then see's up in the sky that it's not a cloud, but a large, beautiful rainbow) LOLA: That's not a cloud, that's a rainbow! - Lola spotted - It's pretty! LYNN: Whoa, that's really cool! - Lynn said, excited LUNA: I can't believe we've found this beautiful meadow. - Luna said LUCY: And we have to thank one person for this amaxing discovery. - Lucy claims (The girls then turn to Lincoln, and embrace him in a group hug) LINCOLN: Thanks, girls. - Lincoln thanked - It was actually fun with me and Lana, but it's more fun with all of us. LISA: Thanks, Lincoln. - Lisa said nicely LUNA: Let's go back here tomorrow. - Luna requested LANA: Deal. - Lana accepted LORI: (her watch beeps) It's time to go home. - Lori claims (Everyone then pack their things and walk out of the meadow, Lincoln then place the vines back in order) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) Our little secret, guys. THE END Category:Episodes